


The Yellow Incident

by autumnyte



Series: Boss Shay Solomon [2]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Nostalgia, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnyte/pseuds/autumnyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reminiscing over breakfast often ends this way for Johnny and Shay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Yellow Incident

**Author's Note:**

> In response to a drabble prompt from an anon on tumblr who requested 'Shay/Johnny - frisky'.

Shay braced against the counter in the ship’s tiny kitchen, doubled over with laughter. “And then Johnny beats this cop with his own night stick and shouts, ‘Don’t fuck with Johnny Gat—uh, King—Ben King’s nephew!’”

Ben shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Wait, that was you? I kept on hearing rumors about some supposed nephew for weeks after that.” 

Johnny let out a low chuckle and circled his arm around Shay’s waist. “Hey, I wasn’t exactly planning to be an undercover VK when I first set out that night.” 

Ben took a sip of his coffee. “Whose bright idea was it, then?” 

"Dex’s," Shay managed, finally catching their breath and lifting a hand to wipe away tears of mirth.

"Fucking Dex." Johnny sighed, then wrapped his other arm around Shay’s waist with a smile. "You looked cute in yellow, though." 

"Oh, yeah?" Shay slid both arms around Johnny’s neck and pulled him closer. "I guess you did, too."  

"Well, you know who didn’t look cute in yellow?" Pierce asked as he plucked an apple from the bowl. "Me. My ass got rounded up by the SRPD thanks to that shit. All I even had on was a few yellow stripes on a black jersey."

If Pierce was expecting a response, he didn’t get one. Johnny had already pinned Shay to the counter and was leaning in for a kiss. 

Ben cleared his throat and tapped Pierce on the shoulder. “C’mon, son. Let’s go see how Kinzie’s plans are coming along.” 

"Aww,  _man_. How come breakfast’s always gotta end like this?” Pierce rolled his eyes, took a forceful bite of his apple, then walked out with Ben—the sounds of muted laughter and clattering dishes following them into the corridor. 

 

 


End file.
